Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $125.1\%$
Answer: $125.1$ percent = $125.1$ per cent = $125.1$ per hundred $125.1\% = \dfrac{125.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{125.1\%} = 1.251$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.